1. Technical Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention relates to a stackable packing box with a bottom wall and adjoining side and end walls and at least one closure lid, wherein several roughly identical packing boxes are joined to each other at their mutually adjacent side or end walls by a connection cam and are able to swivel about a film hinge.
2. Background of the Invention
When packing small parts there is often a need to join together several packing boxes in order to obtain a larger multiple package that consists of several smaller packing boxes. It is known how to join and separate the multiple packing box arrangement when necessary. However, there is a need to provide several connected packing boxes with a common label and to select the size of the label so that it covers several packing boxes. In this way, one can check for the opening of one or more packing boxes from damage to the label. Moreover, there is a need, after separating the packing boxes, to coordinate them with each other in some way.
A configuration is known in the prior art in which a packing box has a plurality of interior partitions, i.e., individual compartments, wherein the overall packing box is closed by a single sliding lid. Generally the interior compartments of such a packing box are arranged in pairs. Consequently, opening the sliding lid by a certain distance will open two compartments at once. If, for example, tool pieces are arranged in the respective compartments of the interior partitioning, opening the lid will necessarily reveal the tools pieces in both compartments. Emptying or turning the package over to remove a tool piece from one compartment will always also remove the tool piece from the paired compartment. This is undesirable. Thus, instead of storing and retrieving the objects in pairs, there is a need to design the interior partitions of a packing box so that it is possible to make each compartment individually accessible.
It is also known in the prior art how to outfit such multiple packing boxes as a ten pack, i.e., there is a tenfold interior partitioning having two paired rows of five compartments each. When such a packing box is to be taken apart by machine, for example, it is also known how to open the packing box. However, it is not possible or known from the multiple packing boxes of the prior art how to remove only one piece from the interior partitioning. That is, it is not possible to remove an item from a single compartment using the packing boxes known thus far, which only have a single sliding lid and a plurality of paired partitioned compartments.
Therefore, the object of the presently disclosed invention is to modify a packing box of the kind mentioned at the outset so that it is possible to remove the objects specifically from individual compartments of a multiple partitioned packing box without emptying neighboring compartments in an undesirable fashion.